1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front-axle bracket for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a front-axle bracket for motor vehicles.
Such brackets, which are also referred to as saddles, frames, or auxiliary frames, are attached to vehicle structures, for example to the car body and/or to longitudinal supports of a vehicle, as pre-assembled units or modules, after they have been provided with assemblies or auxiliary assemblies.
A front-axle bracket is disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/031060 A1, which goes back to the same applicant.